


Nail Art

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting your nails was more work than Shun thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Art

The Rabbit Hatch was empty, save for two. Shun was sitting by the table, arms resting on the pink stuffed bunny someone had brought there, watching his company.

JK on the other hand, was completely ignoring his sempai, in favour of shuffling through various shades and colours of nail polish. Shun didn't really get why he needed more, he had already painted them once, in two layers even. Weren't they done yet?

But JK picked up a bottle of bright pink, screwing off the lid to continue working, covering the blue already there. The smell of paint thinner grew thicker, as if they were surrounded by a cloud of weirdly scented perfume.

Shun coughed, trying to wave the smell away, to no avail. He watched JK look up from his nails, all the while lightly blowing on them to get them to dry a bit faster. ”What're you doing, sempai?” He picked up another bottle.

The frown on Shun's face just seemed to make the younger teen confused. Miu cared about her nails too, surely she had painted her nails with her ex present.

”You're not done yet? You've been doing that for ages.”

JK laughed. ”Not til I've done the top coat.” He showed Shun the little bottle in his hand, the liquid inside see-through. “They'll be super shiny. What me to do yours too?”

Shun shook his head, looking like JK was mad for just suggesting such a thing. “Why would I want that?”

“Because I just decided you're coming to a party with me. It's not mine, but it'll be fun, seriously. It's this guy that I know, over at his house, and-” Shun didn't really listen to any more than that. He wasn't interested in attending the glittering, energy-pulsing parties that JK enjoyed so much.

He didn't notice that JK had moved to sit next to him until he felt the sharp smell of nail polish and the sugary scent of the bubblegum JK was chewing. He looked down at his hand. It was in JK's smaller one, as the informant moved around his bottles of polish to pick something that would suit Shun.

Shun pulled his hand away, giving the boy a light shove, that even so, almost sent JK reeling over. The second year pouted, straightening his clothes. “Aw, come on, sempai, I'll do something that'll look totally hot on you. I'm good at this, see?”

He held out his own hands to show. The blue was covered by what looked like drops, perfectly lined. The drops were just painted on, but it really looked like something was dripping down the tips of his fingers. By the looks of it, JK was indeed pretty good.

But still, he shook his head. “Ask Miu.”

“But she's not heeeere,” JK complained, leaning backwards until he dropped to the floor, back bent uncomfortably as his legs stayed on the seat. “Pleaaaase!”

The pleading didn't help, but it did make Shun laugh.


End file.
